


Preoccupied Rose

by TheAce



Series: RWBY: TCKL [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gang Tickling, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAce/pseuds/TheAce
Summary: Side story to 'Stocked Schnee'Ruby tries to free her girlfriend Weiss from the stockade, but unfortunately it seems the world is against her as she too falls into ticklish trouble.





	Preoccupied Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I just thought up, a side story to my other ongoing tickling story 'Stocked Schnee', basically explaining what's taking Ruby so long to get help. I'll alternate between both stories to show what's going on with the White Rose couple's ticklish troubles. This takes place after the first chapter of the other story.
> 
> Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters in this work

"Gotta find the key! Gotta find the key!" Ruby mutters to herself, running into the dormitory. You see, Ruby played a little trick on her beloved girlfriend, Weiss. While walking around the festival grounds, the two had come upon an old stockade, and Ruby convinced Weiss to get in it out of curiosity, but one look at Weiss's stocked feet, the younger girl couldn't help herself and tickled her lover's beautiful feet. It was after this little tickle session that Ruby realized there was no way to free Weiss from the stocks. Now here she was, desperately searching anywhere to find the keys (at least she hopes there are keys).

"Why'd you do it, Ruby?" Ruby questions herself, "Was tickling Weiss too much of a temptation for you? Stupid! Stupid! Stu-Oww!" Ruby had begun hitting herself till something hard hit her, and she finds she's holding Weiss' white boots, "Where did these come from? Did I take them? Doesn't matter, I've got to hurry!"

Ruby began running up the stairs, hoping to find a teacher, however in her rush, once she reached the top step, she trips. This causes one of the white boots to go flying out of her hand...

"OW!"

...and into the back of someone's head. Looking up, Ruby finds four girls, clearly older than her, standing around. She recognises them as Team NDGO from Shade Academy, and just her luck, the boot had hit their team leader, Nebula.

"Hey, kid! Why'd you throw a shoe at me?" Nebula questions angrily, rubbing her head.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear!" Ruby apologises and tries to get the boot, but the green wearing girl, Dew, grabs her wrist

"Say, aren't you that fifteen year old who got into Beacon early?" Dew asks

"Ye-yes? Can you let go of me?"

"My, my, aren't you a cutie-pie?" says Gwen, cupping Ruby's chin to admire the girl's adorable features

"You know it's not nice to throw shoes at people, right little girl?" the final member, Octavia, questions while leaning into Ruby's face.

"I-I didn't mean to, I swear. Can I go, I have an emergency!" Ruby pleads as she tries to escape their grasp, only for Dew and Octavia to grab her arms

"The only emergency here is you need to be taught a lesson." Nebula then gives her team an evil smirk, "And what do we do to cute little girls who did naughty things?"

Before Ruby could protest, she was suddenly dragged by Dew & Octavia until they brought her into Team NDGO's room, Gwen locking the door after she and Nebula entered.

"Wait, please! Let me go! I need to be somewhere!" Ruby tries to struggle, but the two older girls were much stronger than her as Nebula walk up to her face

"Tell me, cutie, are you ticklish?"

The question shocks Ruby, knowing what the Shade girls got planned for her

"No, please, not that!"

"Oh yes, that!" suddenly Nebula's hands go for Ruby's arms pits, the younger girl quickly falling into laughter as she struggles to move her arms, but Dew and Octavia were much stronger and hold on tight, with big smirks as they watch their leader tickle their little prisoner.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Nebula taunts, increasing the tickling as Ruby helplessly laugh, seeming to do a little dance as she stomps her feet.

"Ooh, I love her little laugh!" Octavia coos

"It makes me wanna pinch her wittle cheeks!" Dew also coos

"Who's a cutie? Are you a cutie? Yes you are, yes you are!" Nebula taunts, embarassing the girl who already feels humiliated.

"Neby! You've made us wait long enough, go for her feet!" Octavia begs

"Anything for you, Tavi!" Nebula obliges, grabs Ruby's right leg and lifting it

"No-hehehe, please don't!" Ruby pleads but to no avail, as Nebula unlaces her boot and yanks it off, revealing Ruby's cute little foot covered in black nylons

"Ooooooh, that's so cute!" Octavia coos at the sight of the foot

"Her toes are so tiny!" Dew comments

"I'm gonna so enjoy these piggies." Nebula grins

"Please no, no more." Ruby begs, her face red from both the tickling, and all these comments they made about how cute she is

"Sorry, my dear. But there's still much more punishment to give you."

With that, Nebula digs her fingers into Ruby's soft foot, wiggling them around as Ruby once again goes into hysterics at the tickling, her nylons making it worse

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! NOOOOOOO-HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP-HAHAHAHAHAHA! PLE-HEHEHEHE-SE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ruby can't stand it, deep down wondering if this was karma for what she's done to Weiss. For a few minutes this torture to her foot went on, seems like Nebula isn't stopping soon, but Ruby notices Dew & Octavia's grip was loosening. In a desperate bid for escape, she balls herself up a bit before suddenly 'exploding' out, knocking the unsuspecting NDGO on their butts, as Ruby makes a run to the door, not caring that she's only wearing one boot...

Until a foot trips her up, causing Ruby to fall flat on her face. Dazed, Ruby looks up at her tripper, Gwen, who she completely forgot was in there.

"Bad girl, running away from your punishment." Gwen 'scolds' her, "Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners."

With that, Gwen sits on Ruby's waist and begins unlacing Ruby's remaining boot until she removes it, now her left foot matching her right. No hesitation, Gwen tickles Ruby's left nylon covered foot.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHA! NO! STOP! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ruby begs, her fist pounding the floor

"You are such a wonderful guard, Gwenny." Nebula compliments her teammate as she, Dew & Octavia walk over and kneel down, "You are in so much trouble, cutie-pie!"

Nebula restarts tickling Ruby's right foot as the others start tickling her armpits, poor little Ruby helpless to do anything about it.

"OH GOD-HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! MAKE IT STOP-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

For a few minutes, Ruby suffers the worst tickling of her life, fingers at all sides, at her toes and sometimes on her thighs, it would seem like there's no end

"Well, my knees are getting tired, let's say we move her to the bed?" Nebula suggests, the others nodded before lifting Ruby was, too tired to do anything about it, and carry her to one of the beds, laying her on her back. NDGO seems to switch tickle targets: Nebula & Gwen laying on her arms, Dew and Octavia at her feet, holding down her ankles.

"So, anything to say before we continue?" Nebula asks

"M-mercy?"

"Nope! Get her girls!"

Nebula & Gwen dig into her armpits, Dew attacking her right foot and Octavia...kissing her left foot?

"We should probably tell you, Tavi's got a massive foot fetish." Gwen informs the laughing Ruby, who doesn't care about that as the kisses still tickle her sensitive foot.

Ruby couldn't do anything to stop them, laughing from the insane tickle torture, Nebula sticking to the armpits, Gwen going for ribs, Dew alternating between her foot and thigh, and Octavia sucking her toes while tickling her heel as Ruby thinks...

'Sorry Weiss, looks like I'll be later than I thought.'

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ruby, it seems karma is against her. Next time it's another chapter of 'Stocked Schnee', but when we get back to Ruby, she'll still be in the tickling clutches of Team NDGO. Tell me any suggestions you have for what they do to her, and suggestions for anyone else that can tickle Ruby during her quest for the stock's keys.
> 
> Also, I have this idea to do a Halloween tickling story in a modern AU, starring Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Coco & Velvet. What costumes do you think each girl should wear, I mean I got ideas, but I want to see if anyone has any better. (Though by the way, I refuse to dress Weiss as Elsa from 'Frozen' as that's too obvious.)


End file.
